


Head Canon 7: Q Has Never Let Anyone Collar HIm

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's Head Canons [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: Head canon about Q from the Surprisingly Well Matched 'Verse





	Head Canon 7: Q Has Never Let Anyone Collar HIm

  


This head canon is specifically for the Q in the [Surprisingly Well Matched](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099845) series. So... **spoilers**.

Q has never let anyone collar him. It’s just too loaded for the relationships — if that’s truly the word for them — he’s had to date. It’s too loaded for _him_ , that is. It means too much. More than anyone has wanted to give him.

Because thus far, the men who have wanted to dominate him haven’t wanted to be his boyfriend in between scenes, and the ones who wanted to date him couldn’t fathom why he’d want to be _spanked_ , much less anything that truly challenged him.

So, no. Q has never allowed anyone to collar him. Even those Doms who have asked or tried to insist. He knew it wouldn’t mean for them what he _needs_ it to mean.

Acceptance. _Real_ acceptance.

But he has one… a collar. Q _made_ a collar for himself. Sized exactly to his throat, exactly how tight and how high he would want it, not with some bulky adjustable buckle, but with a heavy-duty metal slide lock clasp that joins the two ends securely and snuggly against the nape of his neck. A clasp that’s custom made to fit _Q_. That has a secondary loop so it can be further secured with a small padlock, if he ever finds someone he’d want to hold the key.

It sits in a box in a drawer, never worn except to confirm the fit when it was first made.

It sits in a drawer and waits for someone to be worthy of it.


End file.
